


Until Sunrise

by Airelav



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Character Death, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelav/pseuds/Airelav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>寫於令人傷心的209之後</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Sunrise

張開眼時他還以為日子停留在那個晚上，華麗卻從不舒適的扶手椅磕在背後令他自醉意中醒來，托馬斯表情古怪地盯著自己。  
"僕從都到哪裡去了？"詹姆斯後知後覺地察覺到書房裡只剩下他們兩人。  
"我以為你永不酒醉，永遠是宴席上自使用酒精集體慢性自殺的最後一個倖存者。"托馬斯打趣說道。"門房把你帶進來之後我就把他們都差遣出去了。"  
"我想我應該離開了，時間太晚我不應該再來打擾。"撐住扶手詹姆斯搖晃了一下站起身，托馬斯一把將他按了回去。"留下來，詹姆斯。"  
醉意似已令他神智不清，分辨不出托馬斯語調裡有別以往的微小差異。  
"發生了什麼，你身上的這些血跡和傷口想必不是一場愉快宴會的臨別贈禮。"  
詹姆斯皺起眉頭像是回憶起什麼並不令人愉快的過往，"沒什麼，就是和幾個海軍兄弟起了口角。"  
托馬斯的眼神表示他沒有被輕易說服，逕自保持沉默。詹姆斯感覺稍早那瓶輕率的白蘭地上門的完全不是時候，酒意將他困在原地，一無所知地面對托馬斯探究的眼神。  
"好了，讓我們處理好你的傷口再送你回房。"托馬斯最終令人松了口氣地宣佈道。  
他必定是醉得厲害否則不會沒有察覺出在這個句子沒有牽涉到任何僕從，而那從未發生過。  
他自傷口火辣的疼痛中醒來。地磚濕冷，光線昏昧叫人無從分辨外頭是早或晚，四肢沉重伴隨鐵鍊聲拖遝，這裡肯定是世上最不可能將之與漢密爾頓宅邸混作一談的所在。  
鮮血的氣味纏繞不去，伸手欲將面頰上的血漬擦去，他忽然記起了一切。  
托馬斯的聲音將他喚醒，對方臉上閃過一陣詫異隨後恢復如常。"想必是個很糟糕的惡夢，你看上去就像剛從我父親舉辦的宴席上僥倖歸來。"  
詹姆斯像是沒有注意到對方話中的玩笑成份，"我夢見了米蘭達，她……"  
"米蘭達？她可是我所有美夢的主要來源之一，她做了什麼讓你嚇成這樣。"  
詹姆斯正欲開口才後知後覺地意識到在對方丈夫面前提及這件事極不明智，光提起這個夢的舉動本身可能招致的誤會就足以令他開始後悔晚上飲酒後做出的每個決定，其中包含損及一位令人尊敬的女士的名聲和斷送一段珍貴的友誼，無論哪個都是他希望珍而視之的。  
血色泛上他的臉頰，只希望托馬斯將這視之為他酒後忘形的另一見證。"不，該死的我很抱歉，我永遠不該提起這個。一切都是我莽撞行事的後果－－"  
托馬斯忍不住笑，"怎麼，你以為我會為了幾句酒後的胡言亂語而怪罪於你，這還遠遠排不上我從倫敦最矜持的酒會裡聽來最放浪形骸的醉話排行。"  
詹姆斯不發一語，試圖在酒意引發的昏眩之中分辨托馬斯話裡的真假。  
"我說過更糟的。"托馬斯說道。  
"像是什麼。"這肯定是最糟糕的回復，他還是忍不住開口。  
托馬斯的視線落在他身上，他們靠得如此之近，對方低下頭像是準備將答案親自送進他耳裡。詹姆斯鬆手放任自己被酒意淹沒，他還不打算解讀那眼神背後可能帶來的答案，他發出一聲算不上得體被酒力折磨出的呻吟，並希望這暗示對宅邸主人已十足明顯。  
"希望這房間足夠舒適能夠讓你好好休息一晚，明天一早我讓人送你回去，顯然你來的時候沒有留下任何馬匹。"托馬斯從床邊退開，沒有再瞧他一眼，身份回復到那個不在意禮節的好客主人。"晚安，我的朋友。"  
他再次醒來，手銬上的鐵鍊幾乎壓得他喘不過氣。臉頰上的血跡早已乾涸，剌骨寒意毫無防備地襲來，愜意溫暖的宅邸離他已經太過遙遠，距海兩隔， 灰白色大宅在晨霧之中消融殆盡。  
他再也記不起通往那棟房子的路怎麼走。

 

FIN


End file.
